While You Were Sleeping (2017)
Details *'Title:' 당신이 잠든 사이에 / Dangsini Jamdeun Saie *'Genre:' Fantasy, legal, romance, thriller *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Sep-27 to 2017-Nov-16 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) Synopsis A supernatural romance about a field reporter who can see the future in her dreams and a prosecutor who fights to stop these future events from happening. Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Jong Suk as Jung Jae Chan **Nam Da Reum as young Jung Jae Chan *Bae Suzy as Nam Hong Joo ** Shin Yi Joon (신이준) as young Hong Joo *Lee Sang Yeob as Lee Yoo Bum **Yeo Hoe Hyun as young Lee Yoo Bum *Go Sung Hee as Shin Hee Min *Jung Hae In as Han Woo Tak ;Division 3 Detectives *Min Sung Wook as Lee Ji Kwang *Bae Hae Sun as Son Woo Joo *Lee Ki Young as Park Dae Young *Kim Won Hae as Choi Dam Dong **Lee Jae Gyun (이재균) as young Dam Dong *Park Jin Joo as Moon Hyang Mi *Son San as Min Jang Ha ;Jung Jae Chan's family *Shin Jae Ha as Jung Seung Won **Go Woo Rim as young Seung Won *Lee Jung Eun as Jae Chan's mom *Jang Hyun Sung as Jung Il Seung ;Nam Hong Joo's family *Hwang Young Hee as Yoon Moon Sun *Choi Won Young as Nam Chul Doo ;Others *Lee Yoo Joon as Oh Kyung Han *Oh Ui Shik as Bong Doo Hyun *Pyo Ye Jin as Cha Yeo Jung *Kim Da Ye as Kang Cho Hee (Kang Dae Hee's sister) *Heo Jun Seok (허준석) as Dong Gyun *Go Woo Rim as Chan Ho (Son Woo Joo's son) *Lee Do Kyum (이도겸) as Myung Dae Goo ;Guests *Kim So Hyun as Park So Yoon (ep 3-8, 32) *Uhm Hyo Sup as Park Joon Mo (ep 3-8) *Jang So Yun as Do Geum Sook (ep 3-8) *Kang Ki Young as Kang Dae Hee (ep 9-13) *Kang Shin Hyo as Gyu Won (ep 10) *Shin Eun Jung as Kim Joo Young (ep 11-12) *Baek Sung Hyun as Do Hak Young (ep 13-20) *Cha Jung Won (차정원) as Yoo Soo Kyung (ep 13-20) *Jun Gook Hwan as Yoo Man Ho (ep 15-20) *Ham Sung Min (함성민) as student (ep 17-19) *Moon Yong Suk as Lee Hwan (ep 19-24) *Ryu Tae Ho as Moon Tae Min (ep 21-24) *Kim Ki Chun as Lee Hwan's dad (ep 21-24, 32) *Yoon Kyun Sang as couple at farm (ep 21) *Lee Sung Kyung as couple at farm (ep 21) *Yoon Yong Hyun as Park Dae Young (ep 25-26) *Lee Jae Won as Jo Yoon Pyo (ep 25-28) *Lee Eun Woo as Ha Joo Ahn (ep 28-30) *Son Byung Ho as President Go (ep 29-31) Production Credits *'Directors:' Oh Choong Hwan, Park Soo Jin (박수진) *'Screenwriter:' Park Hye Ryun Recognitions 2018 Seoul International Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for Hallyu Dramas Korea First Brand Awards: *Drama Category 2018 54th Baeksang Arts Awards: *Popularity Award - Actress (Bae Suzy) 2017 SBS Drama Awards: *Female Top Excellence in Acting (Wed-Thurs Drama) (Bae Suzy) *Male Top Excellence in Acting (Wed-Thurs Drama) (Lee Jong Suk) *Male Excellence in Acting (Wed-Thurs Drama) (Lee Sang Yeob) *Best Couple Award (Bae Suzy & Lee Jong Suk) *Best Supporting Actor (Kim Won Hae) 2017 Asia Artist Awards: *Asian Star Award (Bae Suzy) Notes *This is a pre-produced drama. *Filming began February 2017 and finished July 2017. *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 30 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. *This is the third drama where actor Lee Jong Suk is starring in a work of scriptwriter Park Hye Ryun, after previously starring in dramas I Hear Your Voice and Pinocchio. *While You Were Sleeping is also Bae Suzy second starring role in a Park Hye Ryun drama after making her acting debut in another of Park Hye Ryun's scripted dramas, that drama being Dream High. *Shin Jae Ha and Kim So Hyun have previously appeared together opposite one another in KBS's 3-episode drama special Page Turner, a drama that was also scripted by Park Hye Ryun. *Kim So Hyun also appeared in Park Hye Ryun's I Hear Your Voice in a minor role. *The drama production location was in the city of Anssan, in the Gyeonggi Province. *Bae Suzy's "I Love You Boy" was a chart-topper, by its third week according to Gaon Digital Chart the song was streamed 3,815,648 times, elevating Bae Suzy into GAON Top 20 Most Downloaded Idol Soloist, she took the 11th spot. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:SBS